transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Compile
Profile "Loyality is what is required by all." Once a top engineer for the Empire, Compile was lost during a massive explosion, and has only recently been recovered. Reconstructed by Soundwave, Compile has a strong sense of loyalty to him and his fellow tapes. A medic by design, Compile uses his position to report otherwise unknown information directly to Soundwave. He has unwavering respect for the High Command, but few others, which often gets him into trouble. On the few occasions he must defend himself, Compile carries high-frequency sonic emitters built into his arms, each capable of overloading the circuits of an opponent. For close quarters, he has a power blade that extends from his right forearm, while on his left arm, is a cannon, capable of projecting flames and superheated plasma. When in the repair bay, he relies on his years of experience, as well as his advanced optics designs, which allows him to see via hi-powered X-rays. History Before the first Cybertronian War, there was a strong Transformer created. His mission, Construction. Pile was designed and built for building and repairing constructions. Due to his small size, he where ideal for getting into areas that other Transformer construction bots could not. his small size allowed him to get into small areas, by transforming into alternate mode, and then back to there Robot modes. Doing this, he could get into any place that was needed, fix what was needed, and leave without any problems. Soon, Pile became well known, and his expertise was called on all the time, which was keeping him busy. Then the first war between he Autobots and the Decepticons started. The first Cybertroian War made Pile without work, due to the fact, that he would be building or repairing something, and it would just be destroyed. However, his skills where not over looked, and he soon became a recruit for both factions, however, in the end, the Decepticons won that battle. Pile was mostly repairing the injured Decepticons, but Pile was known to get out and participate in a battle. Pile did not served the Decepticons long. One day during a battle, Pile’s laser core was damaged, and the building behind him was hit by a wild shot, and came crushing down. He went off-line, buried under the building. Recently, about a year ago, Pile was found by one of Soundwave’s tapes, in the same place as he where buried eons ago. The remains of the Decepticon Emblem was found on him, and he was taken back the Decepticon Headquarters. He was going to be turned into scrap, however, Soundwave ordered his tapes to find the remains of his brainbox, and take it to his workshop. There, he was given a new body based off of Rumble and Frenzy. His laser core was damaged, so Soundwave whiped it’s memory and began work on rebuilding it’s personality.. As Soundwave finished, he programmed in that this new tape would be loyal to him, his tapes and the Decepticon CoC. Also part of his new programming by Soundwave, was to watch and spy on those who he repairs, and to report what he sees to Soundwave and the Decepticon CoC. When he came on-line, COMPILE was born. He presented himself to Lord Galvatron, Shockwave, Scourge and Cyclonus, and pledged his loyalty to them and the Decepticon Empire. Notes * Created a Decepticon Space Station for Galvatron to spy upon the Autobots, that is in orbit of Cyberton in 2019. * Proudly holds two Heart of Cybertron - Impressive Actions medals * Won the 2019 Monacus Olympics Tape Cage Match vs Rumble, Hack and Steeljaw. * Has a Stabilization Crystal for a Laser Based Reactor, that appears to be a very valuable and almost-but-not-quite diamond, apparently used to regulate a laser reactor. It splits a single large beam into a bunch of smaller ones that shine on material. * Won a Bronze Medal, that i shared with Kurtz Weiss in the 2030 Olympics in the Lightweight Full Combat Event. Voice Actor The voice actor for Compile, would have to be Mark Hamill (The Joker from Batman: The Animated Series, Luke Skywalker). Compile Image The 3D rendering of Compile was done and is the property of Redshift. Logs 2015 * Medical Bay RP - Random RP in Trypticon's Medical Bay that ends with people in the brig. 2016 * Invasion of Quintessa - A joint operation that takes the battle to take out Quintessa and its masters, the Quintessons. 2019 * Decepticon Space Station - A space station is needed to be built so that the Decepticons can keep a better eye on the Autobots and all traffic that comes and goes from Cybertron, and will be able to listen in on all radio traffic as well. The constructions takes place at Decepticon Spaceport on Cybertron. * 2019 Monacus Olympics - Tape Cage Match - The 2019 Monacus Olympics involving Compile, Rumble, Hack and Steeljaw. Chaos occurs until the last tape is standing, or not being carted off to jail. * Horde of Horny Sharkticons and Energon Cache - A scene on Cybertron, where a hode of sharkticons have found and hold a cache of Energon. The Decepticons arrive to free the cache, and the Autobots arrive to stop it. 2022 * NCC Poker Game - A friendly game of poker between some Decepticons at NCC. 2029 *Nevada Showdown - Guiltor continues his reign of terror with his next victim - Arachnae. Can Onslaught, Compile and Dredclaw fend the fiend off in time? *Final Guilt - The Sweeps track down Guiltor's resurrection ship, and a massive battle ensues as the Decepticons and Autobots try to destroy it. Will they succeed, or do the Quintessons have one more surprise in store for them? 2030 *Compile vs Americon - Full Lightweight - The first round of the Full Lightweight match, between Compile and Americon with Powerglide being used as a weapon during the fight, while Rumble, Bandit and Slag watch from the side of the Milk Bar. *Fairway vs Compile (Full Combat) - A second round match of the Full Lightweight between Compile and Fairway. The match lasted four hours and came down to both combatants taking damage to the extreme at the Cheyne Ig-Yac Ranch. Category:Decepticon Players Compile is played and was created in 1999 by Compile, who currently plays Deadeye and Stratosphere. He has previously played Slingshot and Wraith. Category:Tapes